Ayesha
Ayesha is the Golden High Priestess of the Sovereign who was brought into conflict with the Guardians of the Galaxy as a result of Rocket Raccoon stealing from her people. Having failed to destroy the Guardians herself, Ayesha hired Yondu Udonta and his own band of Ravagers to complete the task, only to be betrayed. With information gained from Taserface, Ayesha's army tried again to kill the Guardians during their battle against Ego, only to fail once again, forcing Ayesha to create Adam Warlock as their greatest weapon to finally get their revenge against the Guardians. Biography Seeking Revenge Deal with the Guardians ]] Due to the Guardians of the Galaxy's new reputation as heroes, High Priestess Ayesha, leader of the xenophobic, gold-skinned Sovereign, hires the Guardians to defend valuable batteries from an inter-dimensional monster, the Abilisk, in exchange for Nebula, whom the Sovereign captured following the Battle of Xandar, trying to steal the batteries. Pursuing the Guardians Rocket steals several of the Anulax Batteries for himself, and when the Sovereign discover this, they attack the Guardians’ ship, the Milano, with their own fleet of Sovereign drones. The Milano is heavily damaged and forced to crash-land on a nearby planet, but the rest of the Sovereign fleet is single-handedly destroyed by Ego.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ]] Ayesha hires Yondu Udonta, who has been exiled from the greater Ravager community for trafficking children, to recapture the Guardians. Yondu’s crew track down the Milano and capture Rocket Raccoon and Groot, with the help of Nebula. Battle on Ego's Planet Ayesha later leads a Sovereign fleet against the Guardians, as they attack the core of Ego. The whole fleet is eventually destroyed, causing Ayesha's anger and dismay. Creating Adam Warlock Ayesha then decides to develop a new breed of Sovereign to destroy the Guardians, whom she names Adam.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Mid-credit Scene Personality Ayesha, much like the rest of the Sovereign people, is a xenophobe. She saw the Guardians as being rude and disrespectful to her and her fellow Sovereign, but displayed interest in Peter Quill. However, she was very grateful to them for defeating the Abilisk. When Rocket stole some of the Anulax Batteries, she saw this as an act of war and one of the highest restrictions, becoming obsessed with defeating them. Additionally, Ayesha can be extremely arrogant being by thinking of herself and the Sovereign people as much more superior than any other race in the galaxy. Like the rest of the Sovereign, she is somewhat immature, prone to frustrated screaming and fits when embarrassed or defeated. Relationships Allies *Sovereign **Priestesses of the Sovereign **Zylak *Ravagers - Employees **Taserface † *Adam - Creation Enemies *Guardians of the Galaxy - Former Employees turned Enemies **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Former Crush **Gamora **Drax **Rocket Raccoon - Battery Stealer **Groot **Mantis **Yondu Udonta † *Nebula - Former Prisoner *Kraglin Obfonteri - Former Employee turned Enemy *Ego † *Abilisk † Trivia *In the comics, the being known as "Ayesha" was originally the second attempt of the Enclave, with the unacknowledged aid of Stephen Strange, to resurrect their plan to end war and crime through the creation of an artificial human after the failure of the first attempt with "Him". Originally referred to as Paragon, she would later be called other names like Her, Ayesha and Kismet. **In the alternate future of Earth-691, Ayesha is the biological mother of Stakar Ogord. References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Sovereign Category:Females Category:Golden Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Villains